without love
by Dimheruwen
Summary: Louisa laughed and hugged Mort. “don’t feel sorry, it looked funny though” she said. And hugged him. Then they heard someone knocking at the window."....I suck as summarys..so please r&r!
1. a visitor

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Secret window ore any of the characters! .......well, Johnny Depp owns me:D  
  
Mort was sitting behind his laptop writing his new novel 'furious' when someone knocked at his door. I hate those damn people...well, if I just pretend I'm not there, they'll leave did Mort think when the person knocked for the second time. He tried to be as quiet as he could be, but Chico walked barking to the door. "bloody dog" he mumbled to himself while walking to the door. When Mort looked through the wire gauze and saw a woman. oh my god, she's beautiful! he thought while opening the door. The woman had black hair and brown eyes. She was around the 5'8". "hello miss, can I help you?" did Mort asked her. "well, I think so....I'm kinda....well, lost" did she answered and looked down like she did something stupid. "oh... that's not very nice.... where do you live? I you want so, I'll bring you there..." Mort said smiling. "that would be very nice, but I don't know where to go... you see, me and my friends were on a holiday here and we're traveling by camper, today we spend a day in this forest and walked a bit.. and I wanted to scare them and pretend I was lost...but that became real" said the woman. "so I don't really know where to go.... but I'm walking around for the whole day, when I saw your house. Maybe you know a city that's near" "well, I have to disappoint you, the nearest city is 3 hours away. I would like to bring you away, but it's getting late, so I don't think you'll find yourself a room. If you want so, you could spend the night with me." Mort said and stepped aside so the woman could walk in. "thank you sir." "please miss, don't call me sir, just call me Mort" did Mort say smiling. "that's okay. By the way, My name is Louisa" Louisa said smiling. Mort smiled back. she's so cute.... I'm wondering if she already has a lover he thought. They both sat down on the couch. "do you want something to drink Louisa?" Mort asked. "yes please" "well, what do you want?" "do you have a diet coke?" "of course I do! Wait a second, I'll be right back" Mort said and walked to the kitchen. After a minute Mort came back with two glasses of coke, gave one to Louisa and drunk the other one himself. They just stared in each others eyes for a minute ore two, when Mort realized what he was doing. "oh, uhm well, uh, with who were you on your vacation?" did he say, while blushing. I'm such a dumb ass..... he thought and looked at Louisa. she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen! So bright blue..... her curves "......so we're with four people" Louisa said. Mort hasn't heard a thing of what she said. He could only look at her body. "uhm, Mort...." "uh.. yea...Sorry....I'm a little tired..." did Mort say. He could feel he was as red as a tomato but Louisa said nothing to him. "me too... where can I sleep?" asked Louisa. "well, you can sleep in my bed if you want...." Mort said. "well, Mort, I just told you, I have a boyfriend...." fuck, she has a lover damn.... "I didn't mean THAT! I meant that you can sleep in my bed, then I'll sleep here, on the couch.... if you want" that would be great. But could you please show me where the bedroom is?" "o yes, I'm sorry. Follow me please" Mort walked up the stairs and walked to the bedroom. "well here is your room miss. At 8am we serve breakfast but if you want room service, just scream very loud" "you can find a pajama's and towels in the closet. Have a good night" Mort said just like they were in a hotel. Louisa laughed very hard and pushed Mort on the bed. "well, I can use some room service right now!" she said giggling, and then, she gave him a kiss on his cheek. She gave small kisses from his cheek to his mouth. Then she gave him a big kiss on his lips. "Louisa, you have a boyfriend, you shouldn't do this" did Mort say, but he knew he liked it. "well yes I have, but he isn't, is he? And since I don't see a wife at your house....I don't see the trouble...ho much chance do we have that he'll find us here?" she said while putting her T-shirt off. "well, none, but don't you think you should be loyal to him?" "if you don't like it, just say it, then I'll go." Louisa said and put her T-shirt back on. what did I say? Why didn't I just shut up my big mouth? Mort thought but it's not too late! Mort pushed Louisa back on the bed and pulled her T-shirt off. He kissed her neck and went slowly down to her chest. Then he untied her bra and kissed her breast. Louisa moaned. Then she pushed Mort so she was on top. She ripped his shirt of and kissed his chest and stomach. She slowly untied Mort's pants and Mort did the same to her. 


	2. something's wrong

The next morning Louisa woke up, but the bed was empty. She walked downstairs and saw Mort sitting behind his laptop. She sneaked behind him to read the story. "nice story" she said. Mort shocked and jumped of the chair with his fists ready to hit someone. Then he saw Louisa. "I'm sorry...you just cared me" said Mort. Louisa laughed and hugged Mort. "don't feel sorry, it looked funny though" she said. And hugged him. Then they heard someone knocking at the window. They looked around to see who it was and saw it was Michel, Louisa's boyfriend. "oh..my.. god" Louisa said shocked. "who's that?" "well, Mort, meet my boyfriend Michel'' Michel hit very hard against the window, so it broke in thousand pieces. "what the hell are you think you're doing?" did Mort say to Michel when he broke the glass. "I think that I can better ask that to you! How dare you, kidnapping my girlfriend?! Are you okay dear?" Michel said and grabbed Louisa tight. "yea michel, I'm okay. You were just on time!" 'how do you mean love?" Michel asked. "well he threatened with raping me!" Mort couldn't believe what he heard! She started last night! She said the chance was close to zero! He trusted her, but she damaged that. "you fucking asshole!" Michel said and pushed Mort on the floor. "don't you ever dare to touch my girl again!" he said and kicked him in his side. Mort groaned and stood up again and hit Michel against his nose. Then Mort kicked him in his stomach. Michel fell down. "oh yea, by the way, your girl was the one who made the first move...she told me that you were a terrible lover in bed...I'm sorry" Mort said and dragged Michel outside. Louisa walked behind Mort and helped Michel. Mort slammed the door and looked at Michel and Louisa for a while. "why girl? Why did you have to do this? And who's behind this all?" Mort asked himself. He went to the kitchen for some breakfast. While he was baking some eggs he heard Chico howl. Mort ran outside and saw that Chico was covered by blood. He ripped of his shirt and covered the wound with the shirt. He pulled Chico up and laid him in the car. He drove as fast as he could to the veterinary surgeon. "help! Please help me! My dog! My dog is bleeding to death!" he screamed. A nurse walked to Mort and said: "I'm sorry sir, but we're very busy, I don't think we have time now" "but my dog! Look at him! You have the fucking time to say to me that you have no time, but you have no time to help my dog? That's ridiculous!" Mort was very angry right now. "well, I think I'll have to change a few things, and then I'll have some time for your dog. Please follow me." Mort followed the nurse to a operation room. "well, please lay him down here" the nurse said. Mort read her nameplate: 'Mary Cuffling, veterinary surgeon for pets.' "okay.. Mary" Mort said and laid Chico on the operation table. "well, I just need to stitch this wound, so if you would wait in the lobby." Mort walked to the lobby and sat down on one of the chairs. 


	3. the invitation

"sir, please wake up. Sir..." Mort woke up and looked around. He must have been falling asleep. He looked up and saw Mary smiling at him. "I'm sorry that I fell asleep" "it's okay" Mary said and gave him a warm smile. Mort smiled back. She's nice... but after Amy and Louisa, I don't know if I can trust her. Just like Bob Marley sung; No woman no cry.......... but it's hard...... Mort's eyes were inspecting Mary's body without knowing that he did. She has half long blonde hair and blue eyes. Thanks to her make-up her eyes showed of a lot more. Mort almost drowned in them. "...but he's doing fine and you can take him home if you want" Mary said. "huh? Who?" Mort asked foolish. "your dog Nemo sir" "Nemo? I think you mean Chico" "uhm...oh yea! I'm sorry! I'm a little bit overworked..."Marlou said while rubbing her eyes. "follow me please"  
  
when Mort and Mary arrived at Chico, Chico started to wag with his tale immediately. Mary opened the cage and Chico Jumped on Mort, who laughed and stroked Chico. "so, you say I can take him home?" Mort asked Mary. "yes you can but, I'll have to come everyday to check how he's doing. So, where do you live?" "well, three hours away from here, if you would like to follow me to my place... then you'll know for tomorrow where to go" I hopes she offers my invitation.... 


End file.
